


The Ceremony of Innocence

by belasteals



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, Drabble, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sansa-”<br/>“Sansa Stark is dead,” the girl who used to be Sansa hissed. “You made the first cut when you betrayed her father. You signed her death sentence with a marriage pact.”<br/>“But me? You created me. You named me. You unleashed me on the world, and I am here to take what I deserve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ceremony of Innocence

_Things fall apart, the centre cannot hold;  
_ _Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
_ _The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
_ _The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
_ _The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
_ _Are full of passionate intensity._  
(excerpt from "The Second Coming" by W. B. Yeats)

* * *

 

She dresses the way she knows he likes her: a raven-black dress, the neckline plunging dangerously between her breasts and the fabric hugging her curves in all the right places. She rips a slit along one side up to her thigh. The dress will be ruined afterwards. She doesn’t care, as long as she has access to the silver dagger tucked into the top of her study leather boot.  
  
She agonizes over what to do with her hair. He likes the Tully red, but it feels _wrong_ to her. She can’t be recognized afterwards, she rationalizes to herself, but that’s not the entire truth. The red-haired girl in her reflection shouldn’t, can’t, be the one to do this.  
  
When she’s done, the woman who looks back at her in the mirror is dark-haired, dark-clothed, a stranger. She smiles slowly and the woman in the mirror smiles back. Sensual. Dangerous.

 

She lies her way past the gate, through two towers and into the third. The rest of the way, she orders, all the way to his chamber. She enters without knocking, ignoring the protests of the guards.  
  
He wasn’t expecting her, and inside, she smiles at the brief moment of surprise that flashes across his face when he sees her.  
  
“Lady Stark?” His voice is neutral, and she knows she’s caught him off guard. “You’re supposed to be in Winterfell.”  
  
Right on cue, she bursts into tears, throwing herself into his arms. “I’m so afraid… I need your help… Petyr.” The last word is a whisper, a question, almost a prayer.  
  
“Sansa…”  
  
“Your guards scare me,” she snivels, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
“Leave us.” The door slams shut, and they are alone.  
  
She steps back, allowing the tears to fall freely, the perfect image of a frightened girl in a woman’s body.  
  
“What’s wrong, dove? Why are you here?”  
  
“Ramsay… he did terrible things… and then the army…” she chokes out through her sobs.  
  
He’s attracted to her, she can tell. Attracted to her body, her skin flushed from the mountain air. Attracted to the power he thinks he has over her, the little girl who flees to him for help, who sobs in his arms.  
  
Who has a knife at his neck.  
  
“Someone, though, you were still worse,” she whispers, suddenly perfectly calm.  
  
“Sansa-”  
  
“Sansa Stark is dead,” the girl who used to be Sansa hissed. “You made the first cut when you betrayed her father. You signed her death sentence with a marriage pact.”

“But me? You created me. You named me. You unleashed me on the world, and I am here to take what I deserve.”  
  
She toyed with the hilt of the knife, pressing the blade harder against his neck.  
  
“I was going to kill Ramsay first, but it all comes back to you, doesn’t it?"

 

Alayne is already past the Bloody Gate when they find the body.


End file.
